


Poor Schmuck

by Sigart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Monologue, Non-Graphic Violence, Short, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigart/pseuds/Sigart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's ended in Magnus' proverbial claws. But it could've been much, much worse. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Schmuck

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the names since I posted it on ff.net and dA.

"Ye see, Berwald... He's got a temper. Terrible temper, really, and no one knows what ticks him off. Hell, maybe you blinked wrong. But you'll never, ever know when he's angry. Except of course that when he's angry, he'll shoot you somewhere nasty, like your balls, and just watch you bleed to death. Slowly. Could take _hours_ , depending.

"Lukas, well, and his brother, both of 'em, really... they're completely uncaring. Seriously, I'm not screwing with ya, here. You'll look them in the eye just before they shoot you, which will be quick at least, and you'll just _know_ that your life has no meaning. I wouldn't wanna have that be my last thought, right? 

"And Tino. Well. Tino's the worst, to be truthful. He'll make you feel guilty as fuck, I tell yer. He'll give ye this Look, right? Really, kicked puppy, right there. Like it's all your fault that he's been made to kill you and I guarantee, you'll fall for it. I've seen it happen three times and all those guys freaking apologized right before they got that bullet to the brain. Apologized! Scary shit, man, scary shit. 

“So really, you're a lucky son of a bitch. I mean, sure, I did torture you a little bit, sorry 'bout the fingers by the way, but I promise, it's all over now."

BANG


End file.
